In a conventional BAN system, terminal apparatuses are attached to bodies and connected by wireless communication. An example of BAN system application is the use of a BAN system to support combat training by equipping each terminal apparatus with a light receiving sensor, and regarding a place where a terminal apparatus is attached that has detected the reception of laser light, which simulates a bullet or projectile, as being hit. For example, as a related technology, mobile terminals contact one another whereby, the position of contact is estimated based on vibration information and incline information at a transmission-side mobile terminal, and vibration information and include information at a receiving-side mobile terminal. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-188764.
Nonetheless, with the conventional technologies, it is difficult to identify where on a body, each terminal apparatus is attached. More specifically, for example, when a user attempts to set in each terminal apparatus, the place where terminal apparatus is attached to a body, the greater the number of terminal apparatuses is, the greater the burden on the user is.